Hand
by redwolfoz
Summary: Hand!verse. 100 word drabble series. Dawn offers Spike a gift after a practical joke.
1. Tactility

**Author's note:** This is a series of drabbles — exactly 100 words — written in response to several LiveJournal community challenges.  
**Television Show Based Drabbles Challenge:** Peace offering, smirk, fingernails

* * *

**Tactility**

by Red Wolf

Spike had been less than impressed when he'd woken up to Passion Pink on one hand and a vibrant rainbow set of nails on the other. It certainly didn't help matters that he'd been dragged into patrolling for beasties before he could get to the acetone.

Dawn tossed Spike a bottle of black nailpolish as a peace offering. Smirking as he caved without argument and presented his hands for her ministrations, she deftly painted Spike's fingernails with sure strokes.

Feeling his hands warm in hers, Dawn thought it was no wonder that she needed a cold shower after their manicures.


	2. Exchange

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Endings

* * *

**Exchange**

by Red Wolf

Holding Spike's hand, his fingers warm from her body heat, Dawn applied the final touches to his now black, thank you very much, fingernails. She blew gently on his nails, surprised at the moan her soft breath had drawn from Spike.

Looking up from her work, Dawn met Spike's eyes, bright with lust. Her first thought was something Janice had said; boys could be friends or boyfriends, and if they were boyfriends they may never be friends again.

Swallowing that small niggle of doubt, Dawn leaned in and met Spike's lips. Sometimes following your heart was worth taking a risk.


	3. Cherry

**Television Show Based Drabbles Challenge:** Cherry, brazen, lies

* * *

**Cherry**

by Red Wolf

Dawn stretched across the bed, partially dangling over the side so she could reach a bowl of sweet, black cherries.

Spike's fingers kneaded the muscles of her back, his hands gliding over her skin before working their way up her spine. Long fingers lightly tickled along her ribs, eliciting little more than a twitch and a wriggle.

Throwing a brazen look over her shoulder, Dawn slowly sucked a cherry into her mouth.

With a moan Spike leaned over her, grabbing a handful of fruit, he lay back trailing them down his body. "Here lies another treat waiting to be tasted."


	4. Trail

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Beginnings

* * *

**Trail**

by Red Wolf

Hoping to distract Dawn from her cherries, Spike had liberated them and decorated his body with strategically placed fruit.

Not to be denied her treat, Dawn pounced on Spike with hunger in her eyes. Starting in the hollow of his throat, she worked her way down Spike's body. Neatly trimmed fingernails gently circled each cherry before she slowly ate the fruit he'd left for her. She scrupulously removed the juice with a talented tongue that had Spike arching into her touch.

Moaning as Dawn extracted a cherry from his navel, Spike made a mental note to restock their cherry supply.


	5. Rouse

**Television Show Based Drabbles Challenge:** Sleeping with the enemy

* * *

**Rouse**

by Red Wolf

Still mostly asleep, she was dreaming of gentle hands gliding over her body. Down the side of her face, under her chin, splayed fingers drawn over her throat and between her breasts. A hand cupped her, thumbing an erect nipple before sliding along her side, her waist, settling on her hip.

She felt the pressure of someone straddling her thighs, but then the hands reversed course. Moving from hips to stomach, a thumb teasing her navel was replaced with a tongue. Gentle kisses trailed up her body, a talented mouth capturing her nipple. She gasped, fully awake now.

"Morning, Nibblet."


	6. Rhapsody

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Poetry

* * *

**Rhapsody**

by Red Wolf

Dawn never would have thoughts that words could be so erotic. Rich, evocative language that painted her with flowers and heavenly hosts.

Years ago, she'd cornered Angel and managed to wheedle out the information that Spike had once been William, a poet of little talent. She'd never managed to find any of his earlier work to know if Angel was lying about Spike's ability.

As Spike continued to serenade her with sweet words, she wondered if perhaps he'd improved in the course of his many years or maybe he'd just never had the right muse to inspire him to greatness.


	7. Blackberry Ice Cream

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Ice cream

* * *

**Blackberry Ice Cream**

by Red Wolf

"Where did this come from?" Dawn gesticulated with a spoonful of purplish ice cream. She paused to slowly lick a dribble from her finger, not wanting the delicious confection to go to waste.

"I made it, love. You think you can get blackberry ice cream anywhere?" Spike snorted in disgust.

As far as Dawn was aware, Spike didn't have any specialised kitchen accessories.

"Just cream, sugar and egg yolks. You need time, not fancy equipment."

Eyes taking on a proprietary gleam, Dawn pounced on Spike. "You make ice cream, you're the perfect boyfriend."

"Nothing but the best for my girl."


	8. Frustration

**Jossverse Drabbles Challenge:** Invitation

* * *

**Frustration**

by Red Wolf

Dawn would have loved to scream in frustration, but that would only result in panicked people appearing with weapons at the ready. There was nothing worth throwing that would result in a satisfying crash, plus it would receive the same reaction as screaming, although possibly with less weapons.

She'd put too much hard work into her notes to start shredding them, so she was stuck with the extremely unsatisfying silent fuming that was bordering on crying.

Strong hands started massaging the tension from her shoulders.

"Fancy going out for ice cream, love?"

And suddenly, the world seemed a brighter place.


End file.
